Hero
by L. Hendy
Summary: POST HOGWARTS! After the final battle has been fought, the Gryffindor three find themselves living in happier, more peaceful times. Draco has been missing for almost ten years, when he resurfaces what will happen? WARNING: HBP Spoilers! Please RR!
1. The Untold Story

Spoilers: All books (This fanfic does contain some references to HBP)

Rating: K+ (For now)

Summary: After the final battle has been fought, the Gryffindor three find themselves living in happier, more peaceful times. Draco has been missing for almost ten years, when he resurfaces what will happen?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hero

Chapter One

The Untold Story

Draco Malfoy had changed dramatically since leaving Hogwarts almost ten years ago. He was no longer the slimy Slytherin prince he had been during his teenage years. He did not like to think of his past, it brought back terrible memories that he longed to forget. He often woke late at night from the awful nightmares that had haunted him for years. He had grown up a lot since then and had Professor Snape, his old potions teacher, to thank for that.

During his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had been both confused and frightened. The Dark Lord Voldemort had commanded that Draco murder Professor Dumbledore, the much loved Headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco had been given the choice, either he murder Dumbledore or he would be murdered himself.

The thought of being responsible for the wise old professor's death ate at Draco's insides. He was having a moral dilemma, was his own life more important than that of Albus Dumbledore? There had been many things that he had not yet accomplished as he was only 16. He did not want to be known for the rest of his life as the person who had killed the great Dumbledore. He wrestled with his thoughts for months before confiding in his only friend.

Draco confessed his dilemma to Professor Snape, who was the only person Draco completely trusted. Snape had been trying for months to convince Draco to switch sides, as he knew that no matter how tough Draco acted, he was nothing like his father. When Draco finally broke down and confessed the reason that was holding him back from joining the Order, Snape contacted Dumbledore immediately.

Dumbledore believed that the only way for Voldemort to lower his guard would be for himself to die. It would be the only way for Voldemort to believe that he was close to winning the war. Dumbledore was the only person that Voldemort feared and eliminating that fear would be the only way to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore ordered Snape to bring Draco over to the Order as a spy and have Draco kill him. Snape thought that Dumbledore's idea was ludicrous and argued with him for many hours on the subject. Dumbledore eventually broke Snape down and it was settled that Draco would kill Dumbledore as ordered by Voldemort, and if he could not do it, Snape would have to step in.

The Order of the Phoenix now had two spies among the Death Eaters. Draco officially pledged himself to the Order in secret. Only Snape and Dumbledore knew of Draco's true allegiance. When the time came for Draco to kill Dumbledore, he could not find it in himself to do it. Snape stepped in to intervene and cast the worst of the unforgivable curses over his dear friend. Snape never forgave himself for being the one who had murdered the great Albus Dumbledore. However, Snape eventually realized that Dumbledore's death was a vital step in conquering Lord Voldemort.

After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort became very cocky, thinking that he was finally invincible. He believed that the only thing that stood between him and victory was a 16 year-old named Harry Potter. It was only a matter of time before he and his loyal Death Eaters would defeat Harry Potter and reign terror again over the magical community.

The final battle was literally hell on earth. There were many casualties on both sides, many great wizards died in the battle that freed the magical world from evil. Lord Voldemort was defeated and the magical community rejoiced.

After the dust had settled and magical life was back to normal, people began to realise what Draco had done to save the community from the hands of Lord Voldemort. He was labelled as a hero and became almost as celebrated as 'The Boy who Lived' Harry Potter.

Draco disliked the attention he was receiving; he did not believe that he deserved the title of hero. With his mother and father both dead, Draco simply wanted to disappear into the shadows. One night not long after the final battle, Draco closed up Malfoy Manor and vanished into the night.

A/N: Please read and review. I love reviews! No reviews, no second chapter!


	2. Draco's Nightmares

Spoilers: All books (This fanfic does contain some references to HBP)

Rating: K+ (For now)

Summary: After the final battle has been fought, the Gryffindor three find themselves living in happier, more peaceful times. Draco has been missing for almost ten years, when he resurfaces what will happen?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR, everything you don't is mine!

Previously: We discover the truth about Dumbledore's death and Draco disappears into the shadows.

A/N: Anything that appears in _italics_ is a dream sequence or a memory.

**Hero**

Chapter Two

Draco's Nightmares

_They ran through the darkened castle not looking back. Snape lead them to the forbidden forest. They kept running until he was sure they were deep enough in not to be discovered. It was then that Draco dropped to his knees and let out a giant sob of desperation, tears flowed freely down his cheeks on onto his shirt. _

"_I can't believe you killed him," Draco sobbed, his chest heaving with emotion._

"_Draco, I did what I was ordered to do, we could not expose our true allegiance," Snape said, trying to comfort the boy. Draco began to sob harder._

"_I hate him, I will destroy him Serverus," Draco said, wiping the tears away from his face._

_Snape pulled Draco into a hug, this boy had turned his back on everything he had ever known, and was fighting for what he believed in, Snape found himself feeling an emotion that he had never felt before, pride._

"_There will be a chance for that soon enough Draco, but for now we must still continue to act the part of Voldemort's most loyal servants. Come on, we had better get into Hogsmeade so I can apparate us out of here before the Dark Lord gets suspicious." Snape whispered, pulling Draco to his feet._

_Draco tried to compose himself by wiping his face with his robes, and they began the trek back to Hogsmeade where the rest of the Death Eaters would be waiting at the rendezvous point. _

_When they reached the Hogs Head, the remaining Death Eaters began to clap as Draco and Snape came nearer, Draco clutched his fist tightly trying to restrain himself from trying to strangle one of the nearest Death Eaters. _

"_Well done Master Malfoy, Serverus, the Dark Lord will be most pleased," . . ._

Draco awoke with a start, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he felt like he wanted to vomit. He felt the cool ocean breeze come in through the window, it was probably only 5:00 am. He did not have to leave for work for another two and half hours, but Draco did not want to go back to sleep. He wanted to force that memory out of his mind forever.

Draco had been living as a muggle for the past nine years, when he disappeared from his own home so long ago he just wanted not to exist in the magical world. He felt that he was undeserving of his new title, so he fled. He first went to Gringotts and changed some of his family's fortune into muggle money. He fled to America and into the muggle community. With some fake credentials that he had conjured up himself, he found himself working in a bank, in a scary city by the name of New York. He worked there for about five years, and had been promoted to Vice-President when he was offered a transfer to another branch. He accepted immediately, as he felt that life in Honolulu, Hawaii would be exactly what he needed.

Draco fell in love with Hawaii as soon as he stepped off the plane, he quickly picked up the native language. Life in Hawaii, was just what the doctor had ordered for Draco, he was happier than he had ever been, if only he could get rid of his terrible nightmares.

A/N: That's it for chapter two folks, chapter three should be up shortly. Please review!


	3. The Gryffindor Three

Spoilers: All books (This fanfic does contain some references to HBP)

Rating: K+ (For now)

Summary: After the final battle has been fought, the Gryffindor three find themselves living in happier, more peaceful times. Draco has been missing for almost ten years, when he resurfaces what will happen?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR, everything you don't is mine!

Previously: Draco has been hiding in the States for almost ten years living as a muggle.

A/N: Anything that appears in _italics_ is a dream sequence or a memory.

Hero

Chapter Three

The Gryffindor Three

Hermione was busy working at her desk, when she received an owl from the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, he wanted to meet her as soon as possible. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed her no longer bushy hair out of her face.

She had matured a lot since Hogwarts, and had a busy job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. She enjoyed her job to no end, and had turned down a professor's job at Hogwarts so she could continue her pursuit her goal of one day heading the department.

Hermione was still a slave driver when it came to her work, she put no less than 110 percent into her every endeavour, and her professional life was no different from her former school life.

She kept in touch with her Hogwarts friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were both very busy with their own careers. Harry had become the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor after Voldemort's downfall, in the eyes of the magically community there was no one else more qualified for the job. Ron had chosen to go on to his beloved sport of Quidditch, he had been playing the Keeper position for the Chudley Cannons for almost six years now. He loved the attention, especially from his female fans.

Harry recently got engaged to his long time girlfriend Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and they were furiously planning a Christmas Wedding. Hermione was surprised that they wanted to rush their wedding plans, as it was already July and did not leave them a lot of time left for planning. They were having a lavish wedding at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve, it was going to be the social event of the year, everyone in the magical community was crossing their fingers that they would be receiving an invitation to watch the Boy who Lived, get married to his sweetheart.

Many of Harry's students were disappointed that he was getting married, Harry was devastatingly handsome and had broken the heart of many of his female students when they found out he was marrying their Charms Professor.

Hermione made her way up to the Minister of Magic's office, which was two floors above her own. She was anxious to find out what he wanted, she kept her fingers crossed that she had been selected to take the Head of the Department job that she had been longing for.

Arthur Weasley had been the Minister of Magic for about five years now, he was an extremely popular minister among the community compared to his predecessor, Rufus Scrimgeour. He was waiting patiently for Hermione Granger to arrive at his office. He had always seen her as a second daughter and was delighted with the news that he was about to deliver.

Hermione knocked meekly on the Minister's office door, "Come in," came the soft voice from inside.

"Good morning Minister, what would you like to see me about," she said, smiling broadly at her old friend.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I would like to discuss with you your future here at the Ministry. You have worked long and hard for us for a long time now and I believe that it is time for you to be rewarded," He peeked at Hermione over his glasses and smiled, "the Ministry would like to offer you the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Hermione could hardly contain her glee, when she found out that her boss Kingsley Shackletbott was retiring, she had been hoping that she would replace him. She composed herself and Arthur smiled.

"I accept the position Minister with all my heart," Hermione said smiling.

A/N: Yet another chapter! Please Review!


End file.
